Feliathe Dawnsinger
#Appearance|Appearance}} #History Abridged|History Abridged}} #Dominion of the Sun|Dominion of the Sun}} #Lands and Title|Land}} }} Feliathe Dawnsinger (née Sunfury) is a Battle Medic, Alchemist and Tactician within Dominion of the Sun. Her medical expertise unrivalled, she takes great pride in her work, taking strides to ensure the highest level of care for her patients. Well versed in both alchemy and herbalism, Feliathe spends most of her time within the hospital's labs, developing new and improved medicines for an array of maladies. Taking great pride in her work, she currently leads the Order of the Cleansing Torch, putting her skills to use in the field. Appearance Often choosing more modest forms of dress, Feliathe maintains her appearance impeccably. Ensuring her armour is kept well cleaned and her robes ironed, Feliathe rarely leaves her house unkempt. Her hair shines a deep brown and her bangs remain neatly trimmed. The rest of her hair is free to flow down her back. Preferring robes and skirts to pants, she chooses fine fabrics in all shades of red. Occasionally she may choose a garment of purple or brown, but favours a deep red most of all. Often trimmed with golds and whites, she keeps her garments free of wrinkles or visible imperfections. Her skin is fairly pale, although a light tan shows the result of a life spent in her family gardens. Her eyes are a rich emerald green, the tell-tale fel tint holding fast. Her physique is quite slim, her strength great enough to support the weight of her armour and pack, but not near that of a warrior. History Abridged Born the youngest child to a wealthy household, Feliathe spent much of her time between Silvermoon City and her family home in Eversong Woods. With the success of her elder siblings, her parents spared no expense on Feliathe's education, hoping the young elf would follow suit. Encouraged into the role of a Priestess by her parents, who already possessed a Ranger son and a Mage for an eldest daughter. Taking to the path well, Feliathe was dedicated to her studies, progressing quickly through her schooling much to her parent's delight. Her hunger for knowledge sparked, Feliathe took interest in the Family's jewelry shop, which provided the bulk of the wealth and income her family possessed. Now fruitful enough to be run by employees, Feliathe took every opportunity to explore the shop, studying the various stones behind the glass counters. During travels with her father, her interest in the herbs of the wilds grew as she aged, whilst her involvement in the family shops dissolved completely. Having neared completion of her priestly studies, she took her knowledge to the field, practicing both magical healing and the more practical first aid. Filling her time with additional studies, she steadily increased her knowledge of herbs over the centuries, turning it quickly into a love for Alchemy. Feliathe fought with Silvermoon against the scourge invasion, her dance with light and shadow magic having lead to her development into a Discipline priest many centuries prior. The invasion only solidified her belief that both magics had a place in her arsenal. Like many, she lost most of her family and loved ones to the invasion, including her siblings and father. Having luckily left Silvermoon the week prior, her Mother avoided the invasion unscathed. Following suit with the blood elves, Feliathe threw in her lot with the horde, albeit wearily. Serving as a battle medic for the wars following, she remained in Silvermoon as often as she could manage with the remainder of her family. Dominion of the Sun After the unfortunate events within Silvermoon, Feliathe quickly tired of her service with the armies of the Horde, longing for her home within Quel'thalas. As her terms of service neared its end, she began seeking alternative means to serve the Blood Elve's new allies, whilst keeping her focus set firmly on home. Feliathe quickly found the Dominion of the Sun to align with these goals, and applied to join its ranks. Seeking position within the Order of the Cleansing Torch, Feliathe set to work within the walls of their hospital under direction of Pyreen Lightwhisper. Serving many years within the order, Feliathe slowly rose through the ranks whilst her focus remained on the improvement of its medical sect and their technology. Eventually, after years under the tutelage of Pyreen, Feliathe took her place at the helm of Lightwhisper Hospital, seeing to the daily running of the establishment, and leading the medics of the order. With her promotion to Knight-Eminence, and the subsequent disappearance of Tendael Dawnlight II, Feliathe sits on the Eminent Council, running the Dominion of the Sun alongside Erilihn Autumnsong, Pyreen Lightwhisper, and Rathaes Blackvale in his stead. Lands and Title Feliathe's prime interest throughout her centuries of life had always been her work, and as the youngest child in their noble house, little responsibility sat on her shoulders. However, her mother saw to it that she was primed to act with all the grace of her station, and as her father's favourite, her exposure to the world of politics was inevitable. With the destruction of much of her family's landholdings, and the death of her father following the scourge invasion, the remnants of House Dawnsinger were fractured at best. Their apartments in Silvermoon remained untouched however, as did much of their banked wealth. Seeking to retain her comfortable lifestyle, Feliathe's mother set to managing and investing the remnants of their belongings and monetary wealth. With the sale of many now unwanted assets, Elistrae firmly secured their lifestyle for the coming years. Feliathe herself took little interest in finding new landholdings, the only direct use of her wealth and station being to further the education of her daughter, Amariel. With her eventual promotion to Knight-Eminence within Dominion of the Sun, Feliathe was granted additional land in the form of an estate within Evandien. While her family house was not nearly as large as it had once been, many of its surviving members came forward at this announcement, adopting Feliathe as the new lady and settling themselves comfortably within the new estates. Under her strict rule, Feliathe keeps her estates impeccable, nurturing their now flourishing gardens and managing the growing wealth of the surrounding land. Category:Characters Category:Priests Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:House of Dawnsinger Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Blood Elf Category:Medics Category:Doctors Category:Alchemists Category:Nobility